Entre la fobia y lo inexplicable
by Abarai Ebril
Summary: Haine/Naoto. La peor idea que podía tener Naoto era la de tocarlo. SPOILERS.


Este oneshoot nació de la emoción por los nuevos capítulos de DOGS y de la evidente relación sentimental que se está formando entre estos dos. Y nada, quería solamente plasmar estos deseos en palabras y surgió esto, que espero les resulte leíble y disfrutable (?).

Puede contener SPOILERS, quise situarlo después del capítulo 72-73 del manga.

**Manga:** DOGS. Bullets & Carnage.

Haine**/**Naoto.

* * *

**Entre la fobia y lo inexplicable.**

Miró sus manos por un rato más, siguiendo los surcos diminutos que cruzaban su piel. No estaba tocando fuego, pero aún así le ardían. Se preguntaba por qué. Su cabeza inmediatamente contestaba con la imagen de Naoto a horcajadas sobre él. Todo su cuerpo se resistía a olvidar la excitante sensación de sentirla, mientras que su mente lo atormentaba con el increíble miedo que había sentido y que aún experimentaba al recordar. Así que se debatía entre dejarse llevar por la fobia o por lo inexplicable.  
Cerró ambas manos en un puño y miró hacia su derecha. Naoto aún seguía sentada ahí, mirando por la ventana, con los ojos y el pensamiento vagabundeando fuera de la habitación.  
¿Es que no pensaba dejarlo solo? Así se lo planteó.  
-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero ya podrías irte...  
Su boca todavía se resentía cuando intentaba decir su nombre, así que no lo hizo.  
Ella volcó su atención en Haine.  
-¿Y adónde quieres que me vaya?  
-No sé, a pasear por ahí.  
Chistó y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Haine se la quedó mirando, tratando de imaginarse en qué pensaba.  
-Estoy aburrido -se quejó.- Estar en cama es lo peor.  
Naoto le lanzó una mirada ligeramente hastiada.  
-Yo también me aburro.  
-Me arden las manos.  
Ella frunció el ceño.  
-No te hice nada en las manos, según recuerdo.  
-No pienso lo mismo -la contradijo él. Ya valía el recuerdo para que sus palmas quemasen de anhelo.  
-Dejame ver.  
Se acercó a la cama, mientras Haine la miraba con mudo terror. ¿Pensaba tocarlo? Para prevenirlo estiró sus manos hacia ella, con los dedos bien extendidos.  
Naoto las miró con atención.  
-No tenes nada, mentiroso.  
Su cuello y rostro estaban peligrosamente cerca, y hasta pudo sentir su aliento escurriéndosele entre los dedos. La piel de ella era blanca.  
Y suave.  
Apartó las manos de su cuello bruscamente; sin darse cuenta había cortado la distancia. La había _tocado_.  
Naoto se notaba contrariada, se llevó una mano al cuello.  
-Estás ardiendo -dijo en voz muy bajita, como temiendo romper el silencio.  
Haine estaba de acuerdo. Sólo que ahora no solo le quemaban las manos, sino que todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y ardía de emoción, debatiéndose entre las dos sensaciones. Parecía estar a punto de explotar.  
Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que apenas se dio cuenta cuando ella levantó una de sus manos y la movió hacia su rostro. El frío toque de una mano femenina en su frente lo sobresaltó e hizo que sudara por cada poro.  
-Q-Que ha..  
-Veo si no tenes fiebre.  
Apartó su mano de un manotazo.  
-No importa.  
Ella frunció el ceño mientras llevaba su mano hasta su frente nuevamente.  
-Dejame ver, si no me dejas no voy a poder...  
Pero él la apartó otra vez, con desesperación. ¡¿Por qué insistía en tocarlo contra su voluntad?!  
Naoto torció la boca, evidentemente enojada.  
-¿No me vas a dejar ver si tenes fiebre, Haine? -le preguntó agresivamente, casi desafiándolo.  
-No tengo fiebre, así que podrías-  
Súbitamente Naoto tomó el rostro del aterrado Haine entre ambas manos y acercó su propia frente a la de él, hasta que la piel de ambos entró en contacto y sus ojos estuvieron demasiado cerca. A Haine el corazón le bombeaba sangre con furia.  
Naoto, incapaz de saber lo que causaba en su cuerpo, abrió los labios.  
-Estas bastante caliente.  
Su aliento lo bañó por completo entrando por la boca de él, invadiendo su lengua con el sabor de otra carne. Él, por una fracción de segundo, acercó su boca a la de ella, siguiendo como un loco el aire extraño que había emanado al hablar. Sus labios abiertos se detuvieron subitamente al notar que su lengua, en tan desesperada búsqueda, rozaba algo más concreto que sólo aire.  
Naoto intentó susurrar su nombre, provocando que sus labios se movieran contra los de él y más aire fresco inundara su boca y cegara sus sentidos.  
Y ahí fue cuando las manos de Haine se movieron solas y presionaron la cabeza de Naoto contra la suya propia, solamente para que su lengua entrara en aquel orificio prohibido, recorriendo y saboreando cada trozo de carne que encontrara en el camino, buscando desesperadamente aquel sabor del que muy pronto se descubrió adicto.  
El sabor que hizo que sus labios ardiesen más.  
Y que fue más allá incluso que la fobia y lo inexplicable.

* * *

_Estos dos me hacen pensar en escenas románticas algo grotescas y torpes. Me encantan._

_¿_**_Review_**_?_

**Abarai Ebril**


End file.
